


Don't Be Afaid

by aleks



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks/pseuds/aleks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between the incidents of sickness and a break from their casual reality, the two males had found themselves falling for one another. They would say nothing in the beginning, choosing to keep this little secret of theirs to themselves but soon, they found themselves unable to hold it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Afaid

Between the incidents of sickness and a break from their casual reality, the two males had found themselves falling for one another. They would say nothing in the beginning, choosing to keep this little secret of theirs to themselves but soon, they found themselves unable to hold it. Choosing to let the secret loose to the wild of their friends and family members, receiving odd congratulations and some mixed feelings from them. The thought that they were unacceptable made the two slightly uncomfortable yet they powered through it and three months later, they were wrapped up in each other’s warmth, enjoying only the presence of themselves and the soft television light.

Earlier in the day, they had closed the curtains and the blinds, locked the doors, and curled up together, just them and their cat. Seamus lay on top, softly nudged against Aleks’ collarbones and between his arms, a soft snore echoing from below him as his boyfriend snoozed. The movie had been nowhere close to being finished when Aleks first fell asleep and the other flipped it off, a smirk climbing over his lips. It wasn’t often that they got to relax like this and Seamus knew well that he should take it in full force, enjoy it while it lasted. He knew that after the other woke up, he would be whiny and hungry, just like he always was. They would argue over who would make dinner and end up going out to eat, just like always.

Seamus scratched at Meowgi’s head, hearing a soft purr from her as she lay on top of him, curled on his side and nuzzled against Aleks’ arm and enjoying her new favorite spot. She too, had taken a liking to Aleks and sensed that he would be staying for quite some time. He couldn’t bring himself to complain, he hoped that the other would stay for awhile as well and that he would be able to enjoy a good amount of time with his new found love interest. Although, lately, he found that the interest part to be no longer true and rather, to simply call him his love. It seemed to be the most true thing that he could bring himself to think of and the one thing that brought him back into reality from the pain of his current situations. He would venture as far to say that he didn’t like Aleks anymore and that he loved him but he had yet to say it to his face.

That was the one thing that Seamus had a trouble doing — telling Aleks he loved him after being broke down over and over again and unsure of if he should give him his everything. Broken from his mindful thoughts as Aleks stirred and tugged him closer, his breath hitching once and a soft sigh leaving him. “Are you awake?” Seamus asks gingerly, unsure if he was just moving about in his sleep or if he had actually woken up. He had no idea how long they had been lying there in the comfort and snoozing off and on but he knew it couldn’t have been too long at this point. It wasn’t even dark out yet, so perhaps three in the afternoon, he wasn’t good with time.

"Mmph." Was his reply and he took it as a yes as Meowgi jumped down, tail curling and walking away from the two. Seamus rolled his eyes at his cat and tugged at Aleks, trying his best to get him to get up. "Seamus, no." He whined, eyes finally opening and he couldn’t help but to smile, he loved the shade of Aleks’ eyes, but in reality, he loved everything about him and it seemed to silly to say that but he knew it was the most true thing that he he could ever say to another. He loved Aleks. It was becoming to be that simple and he couldn’t believe how much he actually loved the other male and how easy it seemed to be at home with him and how they could act like best friends but be loves at the same time.

"C’mon, Aleks." He grumbled back in return only to feel the arms squeeze tighter around him. "Rude ass." He sighed, nipping his neck and earning a soft groan, knowing he had finally gotten his way this time. Anytime he bit the others neck, he knew that he had instantly won and that he would most certainly be getting his way. He liked that he had that little bit of power over the other male and it made his stomach tingle with butterflies as Aleks moved the two to sit up and released his grip a bit on the other. An arm moved to Seamus’ waist and a head to his forehead, checking for a fever like usual, upon finding nothing, he rolled his eyes and settled back against him.

They sat like this for a moment before Seamus pulled up the guts to say what he had been meaning to say for awhile now. “I love you, Aleks.” It was simple and quick, not under any pretense of force or teasing, Seamus told his boyfriend the truth and it shocked the other but brought a wide smile to his face. He had earned himself a deep kiss, the soft lips on his and the smile on the other’s face as he pulled away from him after several moments. “I love you.” He repeated, seeing that smile turn into a wide grin and he too, could hardly believe it when Aleks repeated the phrase over and over again, holding tightly onto the other.

For weeks to come, they held onto those words and cherished them every time they said them. For months, years, they found those words to hold onto and they knew that they could make it through anything. They could be powerful and great and Seamus and Aleks knew that all too well. They were a true ‘power couple’ as Eddie had called them some time ago when he had first found out their little secret.


End file.
